You're a precious thing!
by Akanee-chan
Summary: Ada apa dengan Miku? Kenapa Kaito di suruh ngediemin dia selama seminggu? Kaito heran dengan sikap Miku akhir-akhir ini sama Kaito yang berubah 180 derajat./"Tidak? INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! MIKUUU!" Miku x Kaito. Mind to RnR? o )9 3


**Halo Minna! Akane lagi niat buat ff. Akane sadar di fic sebelumnya kesalahannya banyakkk! Banget._. kakak-kakak author yang udah kasih Akane saran arigatou ya! Sarannya membantu~ . Fic yang Akane mau buat ini pair nya Miku x Kaito O..O)9**

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA AKANE! SAMPAI KAPANPUN! MEREKA PUNYA CRYPTON~~~!**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Summary: Ada apa dengan Miku? Kenapa Kaito di suruh ngediemin dia selama seminggu? Kaito heran dengan sikap Miku akhir-akhir ini sama Kaito yang berubah 180 derajat. Death chara/"Tidak?! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! MIKUUU!"| Mind to RnR? ^o^)9 3 **

NORMAL POV

*Dinner*

"Miku"kata Kaito memulai pembicaraan lalu memegang tangannya Miku. Yap, rencananya malam ini Kaito ingin melamar Miku. Mereka sudah 3 tahun berpacaran, dan Kaito merasa mantap bahwa Miku yang menjadi permaisuri nya nanti.

"Miku"panggil Kaito ulang. "Hatsune Miku"panggil Kaito ulang (lagi) tapi bedanya beserta nama panjangnya Miku.

"E-eh iya kenapa Kaito"kaget Miku yang baru saja bengong, entah bengongin apa.

"G-gini nih, H-hatsune Miku. A-aku mau ng-ngomong b-boleh?"tanya Kaito."Ayolah cepat kau mau ngomong apa?"kata Miku dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"A-aku mau serius ngejalanin hubungan ini. Ke jenjang yang lebih sama kamu"kata Kaito. Lalu Kaito langsung mengocek-ocek sakunya lalu mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna biru tua.

"Kamu mau kan bawa hubungan kita makin ke jenjang yang serius. Aku sudah yakin sama pilihanku. Mulai malam ini aku ngelamar kamu, Hatsune Miku"kata Kaito dengan nada serius lalu membuka isi kotak biru tua itu. Ternyata... sebuah cincin yang manis siap di gunakan oleh Miku.

"GAAH?! K-kamu y-yakin?"kaget Miku. Dan Miku yakin, sekarang wajahnya semerah tomat.

"Yakin, dan sangat yakin sekali"kata Kaito dengan nada serius sambil tersenyum manis kepada Miku.

"Aku mau"kata Miku dengan nada riang.

"Ah terima kasih Miku-chan!"seru Kaito lalu segera menarik (dengan pelan) tangan kirinya Miku untuk memasangkan cincin

"Eitss tapi ada syarat!"kata Miku kepada Kaito lalu menarik kembali tangan kirinya yang sudah siap di pasang cincin manis itu.

"Hah? Kenapa harus ada syarat lagi Miku-chan?!"kecewa Kaito sekaligus shock.

"U-umm, jangan deketin aku, nelepon aku, terus ngestalk aku dan sebagainya tentang aku yang berhubungan dengan **KO-MU-NI-KA-SI**! Selama seminggu"kata Miku dengan nada tegas.

"Nee, aku gak bisa sehari aja gak komunikasi sama kamu, tapi kita boleh ketemuan kan?"tanya Kaito.

"Boleh saja. Tapi sebatas di kampus aja!"seru Miku

"Kita boleh makan bareng juga kan disekolah?"tanya Kaito dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Huh, puppy eyes yang menjijikan. Ya boleh dong Kaikai ku"kata Miku lalu segera bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Kaito dengan eratnya.

Dalam hati Kaito merasa mengapa kali ini Miku memeluknya dengan sangat erat, sangat erat. Seperti merasa takut kehilangan, padahal jelas-jelas Kaito selalu ada untuknya. Tiba-tiba ada air yang jatuh di pipi Kaito, dan . Saat dia menengok ke sebelah Miku dia melihat Miku sedang menangis. Otomatis Kaito khawatir sebagai pacar, ya tidak?

"Kamu kenapa, Miku?"kata Kaito sambil mengusap pipinya Miku yang sudah basah dengan banjir air mata.

"Hiks, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku makin sayang dengan mu dan terharu yang soal tadi"kata Miku sambil memeluk Kaito makin erat. Dan akhirnya Miku makin lama makin membesar volume suara tangisannya. Untungnya saja itu dinner private hanya untuk sekitar 2 pasangan saja. Kaito semakin heran dengan sikap Miku.

"Kamu kenapa, Miku? Ayolah menangis terus jika kamu ada beban atau masalah ke aku. Aku siap kok denger semua curhat mau dan sebagainya"kata Kaito yang sedari tadi memeluk Miku dan pelukannya Kaito semakin erat.

"Tidak ada, baka haha"kata Miku yang akhirnya melepas pelukannya dan otomatis Kaito juga melepas nya dan sambil tertawa?abaikan.

"Sudah lah Miku-chan jangan menangis aku juga ikut sedih tau"kata Kaito menghibur nya dengan pura-pura nada sedih.

"Hah, candamu ga lucu, tapi kamu memang bener kan sedih juga?"tanya Miku dengan nada manja.

"Iya, sekaligus aku heran sama kamu"kata Kaito.

"Ohya jam berapa sekarang?"tanya Miku.

"Jam setengah 10, ayo pulang Miku nanti mama kamu bingung lagi"kata Kaito.

"Ah iya iya arigatou ya buat dinner malam ini Kaito. Aku sangat senang kau malam ini melamar ku. Tapi gomen aku ga bisa nerimanya"kata Miku dengan nada sedih

"Hahaha sudah tak apa, ayo"kata Kaito yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk istilah gaulnya kasih kode minta pegangan tangan gitu (Author: hais bingung aku)

"Ha'i!"seru Miku dan menerima uluran tangan nya Kaito lalu pulang.

* * *

Yap, setelah pulang ke rumah Kaito segera ke kamarnya dan langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang ukurannya King size.

"_Kenapa Miku jadi aneh ya? Gak mau menerima lamaran gua. Lalu, meluk gua dan rasanya sangat beda banget dari pelukan biasanya dan menangis tadi secara tiba-tiba. Udah gitu suruh gue ga boleh komunikasi sama dia untungnya dia mau ketemuan gua yah tapi batasnya Cuma di kampus doang"_kata Kaito di dalam hati.

Setelah merenung hampir lewat tengah malam akhirnya Kaito tertidur

Paginya Kaito menunggu telfon dari Miku seperti biasanya, Kaito selalu mendapatkan telfon dari Miku pagi hari dan Miku selalu mengucapkan selamat pagi, gimana tidurnya, tadi malem ngapain aja, udah mandi belum dan sebagainya kepada Kaito. Tapi kenapa entah dari tadi Kaito gak dapat telpon yah? Sudah lewat dari jam biasa Miku menelpon.

Dan akhirnya Kaito memutuskan untuk menelpon Miku tapi saat ia melihat kotak biru yang di sebelah handphone nya, dia teringat kejadian semalam dimana Miku melarangnya untuk berkomunikasi dengannya lewat via apapun kecuali bertemu, itu juga sebatas kampus.

"Yahh"Cuma 'yahh' saja yang bisa dikatakan Kaito. Tapi lama kelamaan Kaito tidak tahan dengan semua ini akhirnya dia menelpon Miku.

.

.

.

.

Kaito:"Hai sayang selamat pagi, baru bangun ya?"

Miku:"Hai juga sayang. Iya baru bangun nih"kata Miku

Kaito:"Boleh kan aku nelp-

Miku: "UGHH, hiks!"Miku meringis kesakitan.

Kaito: "E-eh?! Kamu kenapa? Kamu sakit?"panik Kaito.

Miku: "A-ah tidak Kaito. Mungkin hanya sakit aja. Udah ya aku mau mandi dulu ya, Jaa!"seru Miku lalu menutup telpon nya.

"Gahh! Kok di matiin sih?"bingung Kaito sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kaito merasa setelah kejadian dia melamar Miku itu sikap nya Miku jadi berubah.

"Apa Miku tidak suka aku melamarnya? Apa salahnya kalo aku pengen ngelamar dia? Apa dia sudah punya cowo lain"kesal Kaito sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Lalu Kaito segera bergegas mandi untuk siap-siap kuliah

* * *

Hari 1, dan 2 berlalu dan hari ini hari ke-3 Miku dan Kaito berjauh-jauhan. Kaito merasa Miku melanggar janjinya. Kalian ingat kan? katanya Miku, Kaito boleh bertemu nya walaupun hanya di kampus? Tapi kenyataan nya? Hanya berjalan dengan sahabat-sahabtnya Rin, Len dan Luka lalu sekedar say 'hai' saja kepada Kaito dan pergi begitu aja. Dan giliran Kaito deketin malah bilangnya 'Mau jalan dulu sama Len' memang dari antara semua sahabatnya Miku paling deket sama Len.

"_Apa Miku suka sama Len?"_tanya Kaito pada diri sendiri dalam hati. "_Ah tidak mungkin Miku menyukai anak shota dan pendek seperti dia. Lagipula, Rin dan Len sudah berpacaran. Mana mungkin Miku yang baiknya kaya gitu mau temen makan temen"_kata Kaito (lagi) dalam hatinya.

"Hey!"kaget Miku dari belakangnya dia."Ishh, Miku buat kaget aja"kata Kaito lalu langsung memeluk Miku."Ughh apaan sih meluk-meluk kaya gapernah ketemu aja tiap hari"protes Miku sambil mengembungkan pipinya."Lagi kan aku kangen banget sehari ga ketemu kamu serasa ga ketemu setahun!"kata Kaito dengan nada manja dan mencubit pipi nya Miku.

"Ih lebay deh Kaito. Hahaha. Aku bawain sesuatu loh. Yang dari dulu kamu dambain banget"kata Miku.

"Apa itu?"tanya Kaito penasaran.

"TAARAAA!"kejut Miku sambil memegang novel di depan wajah Kaito. Yup, novel yang dari tahun 60-an hampir tidak ada di seluruh toko buku manapun, dan itu novel yang Kaito dambakan selama ini.

"Kyaaa! Miku-chan dapat dari mana novel ini?"seru Kaito dengan nada manja (lagi -,-")

"Yaa, aku kebetulan sedang jalan dengan Len ke toko buku dan ketemu deh bukunya!"seru Miku.

Tapi? Ada kalimat yang bikin Kaito panas hatinya setengah mampus.

Yap, Miku dapat novel nya bareng Len. Kaito bingung kenapa gak sama Rin atau Luka? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu bersama Len terus? Biasanya juga bareng-bareng.

"Hey, kenapa selalu sama Len terus sih?"sewot Kaito

"Memangnya kenapa? Kamu cemburu? Rin aja gak cemburu kok! Kan kamu tau sendiri aku sama Len sekedar sahabat doang!"tegas Miku

"Ya tapi kenapa harus Len? Ya memang Rin gak cemburu tapi aku? Kamu mikir dong kamu kan punya pacar aku sama Rin kan beda. Rin cuek sementara kamu pedu-

*PLAK!*

...

...

...

...

"Kenapa? Kaget aku nampar kamu? Hah!? Kaget? HAHAHA"kata Miku dengan pelan lalu tertawa jahat seperti... err... orang gila? Dan sambil menangis.

"Hahaha! Enak kan di tampar? HAHAHA! Hiks HAH!"kata Miku dengan gaya seperti preman mendorong pundak Kaito hingga terjatuh.

"Miku..."kaget Kaito yang abis di tampar Miku sampai terjatuh.

"Aku kan bukan mau sama kamu terus! Aku tuh ga manja kaya kamu! Aku juga pengen bergaul! Gak sama kamu terus! Bisa ngertiin gak sih?! Hiks kamu kan ga berhak ngelarang-ngelarang aku berteman sama siapa aja! "teriak Miku sambil menangis.

"Y-yahh m-maksud ku gak gitu. Tapi bisa kan jangan sama Len? Aku cemburu"kata Kaito memelas.

"Hikss sudah aku mau pergi aja, kamu ga ngerti perasaan saat ini yang aku alami! EGOIS KAMU! EGOIS! EGOIS EGOIS! TITIK!"kesal Miku dan saat kata titik iya menginjak lantai dengan satu kaki dan sangat keras sebelum pergi berlari meninggalkan Kaito.

"_Miku? Apa aku terlalu kasar ya sama kamu? Gomen ne"_kata Kaito dalam hati tak terasa air mata Kaito jatuh di pipi

"Hahaha tolol masa cowo nangis"kata Kaito sambil tertawa dan menghapus air matanya. Yap, bisa dibilang Kaito itu cinta mati banget sama Miku. Karena Miku itu beda sama mantannya Kaito yang dulu-dulu.

Sikap Miku itu asik, kocak tapi kalem terus ngangenin Dan hatinya Miku juga gak kalah cantik sama parasnya karena dulu sebelum mereka pacaran malah belum kenalan, Kaito tidak sengaja melihat Miku sedang meyebrangkan pasangan yang sudah lansia.

* * *

Saat sampai di rumah Kaito memutuskan untuk meminta maaf sama Miku lewat telepon walaupun dilarang sama Miku untuk komunikasi dia tetep keukeuh pengen nelpon.

...

...

...

Kaito: "Halo selamat malam, Miku-chan soal yang ta-

Miku: "Sudah tidak apa-apa Kaito"

Kaito: "Hah? Kamu serius"

Miku : "Serius dong. Aku kan sayang sama kamu"

Kaito: "Aku juga. Perasaan ku lebih dari pada kecintaan ku sama Es krim"

Miku : "Huh! Masa aku di banding-bandingin sama eskrim sih!"

Kaito: "E-eh! Iya maaf maaf jangan marah lagi dong Miku-chan"

Miku : "Hahahaha gak apa-apa Kaito. Daisuki da yo. Yaudah ya mau tidur dulu nih, kan janjinya gak telpon-telpon. Hahaha byebye~

Kaito: "Iyaa! Byebye princess negi~

*pip*

"Yess!"teriak Kaito sambil loncat-loncat di kasur terus goyang caesar ._.

Nah kalo kaya gini Kaito nya enak tidur nya tenang. Entah kenapa rasanya Kaito senengnya gak ketulungan kalo di maafin sama Miku.

Masalahnya dia pernah buat Miku marah gara-gara Cuma asik makan eskrim terus Miku nya di cuekin abis-abisan.

Akhirnya Miku diemin dia ampe 2 minggu. Lagipula Miku maafin nya juga gara-gara mamanya Kaito nelpon Miku kalo Kaito sakit dan badannya kurus abis gara-gara ngegalauin si Miku.

* * *

Hari ke 4 berlalu.

Dan hari ke 5 ini Miku full gak mau ketemu Kaito. Dia selalu ngehindar terus, di telpon malah sengaja di reject dan itu bikin Kaito tambah heran aja sama perubahan sikap Miku.

Saat materi usai di jelaskan oleh dosen (Author: aduh aku gatau kalo kuliah tuh materi atau pelajaran? Sebenernya sih sama aja Cuma penyebutan di kuliah nya aku gak tau). Kaito memutuskan untuk menyusul Miku.

Dia tahu pasti saat ini Miku sedang di taman! Miku senang bunga-bunga di taman kampus yang warnanya sangat lah manis.

"Oh kampus cepet banget sepinya. Ohya hari ini kan Jumat"ucap Kaito.

Saat Kaito ingin melihat Miku ada atau tidak di taman, ternyata memang benar Miku ada di taman sedang duduk di bangku taman. Tapi yang herannya kenapa Miku menangis dan dengan keadaan yang berantakan sekali. Ikat rambut sebelah kiri terlepas begitu aja, baju penuh darah, keluar darah dari hidung, wajahnya yang tambah putih jadi tambah putih pucat, bibir nya bukanlah berwarna merah muda seperti orang normal dan memegang perutnya. Seperti abis di hajar orang.

Kaito sangat panik, sungguh panik.

Sangat

Sangat

Panik.

Lalu, Kaito melihat lagi "Ya Tuhan! Kenapa harus sekarang? Hah? Kenapa?! Aku sayang Kaito ya Tuhan! Sangat sayang! Hiks"teriak Miku sambil menangis lalu Miku berdiri dari kursi taman lalu jatuh ke rumput-rumput taman yang hijau.

Miku terlihat sudah tidak kuat untuk berjalan. Kaito melihat nya sangatlah panik dan segera menghampiri Miku. "Miku kamu kenapa?"panik Kaito.

"Kaito..."kaget Miku. "Hiks gak apa-apa, hanya aja ngerasa pusing"kata Miku (berbohong)."Aku gak yakin, kamu habis di giniin sama siapa?"tanya Kaito heran lalu memeluk Miku. "Daijoubu desu, Kaito"kata Miku lalu memeluk Kaito lagi sambil tersenyum dan menangis.

"Aku ingin pulang"kata Miku. "Ayo ku anterin! aku gak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa Miku!"protes Kaito. "Sekali lagi. Daijoubu desu, Kaito"kata Miku lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kaito lalu mencium bibir nya Kaito. Miku memeluk Kaito lebih erat begitu juga Kaito.

Dan Kaito merasa ini seperti... ciuman dan pelukan...

PERPISAHAN...

Tapi Kaito berusaha menjauhkan pikiran jeleknya itu dan menikmati saja bibir nya Miku.

1 menit pun adegan itu berlalu. Miku merasa nafas nya tidak kuat akhirnya dia yang melepas ciuman itu pertama. "Fyuhh, Kaito aku cape hehe"kata Miku sambil tersenyum manis.

Entah kenapa hari ini wajahnya Miku walaupun ada darah dimana-mana terlihat bersinar seperti... malaikat. "Nee, Kaito arigatou sama kissu nya!"kata Miku lalu langsung memeluk Kaito

"E-eh? D-douitta"kata Kaito. Memang Kaito bicaranya terbata-bata bukan karena nge-fly di ucapin 'terimakasih' sama Miku. Tapi dia heran Miku makin aneh, dan ciuman yang tadi ia merasa akan ada apa-apa dengan Miku.

"Miku kan besok hari terakhir kan aku gak negur kamu?"tanya Kaito. "Iya, Kaito"jawab Miku. "Baiklah pulang dari kampus, kita ke tempat cafe seperti biasa ya"kata Kaito.

"Baiklah Miku, aku pulang du-

"Kaito!"kata Miku langsung memeluk Kaito dari belakang. "E-eh kenapa Miku?"kaget Kaito. "Ku mohon sekali ini aja. Tolong peluk aku lagi dengan erat dan perasaan lalu cium aku. Sebelum aku pulang"kata Miku.

Tentu saja Kaito kaget dia kaget bukan karena di kagetin Miku kagetin tapi dia bingung, Miku semakin aneh. "Baiklah kalo itu maumu"kata Kaito

CUP

"Arigatou! Kaito sebelum pulang bolehkah aku memelukmu sepuasku?"tanya Miku lagi. "Baiklah dengan senang hati Miku ohime-sama ku"kata Kaito meledek. "Hahaha Kaito ini, mmm"kata Miku yang bermanja-manja menggosok-gosokan wajahnya di baju yang Kaito gunakan.

"_Miku semakin aneh"_kata Kaito dalam hati. Kaito merasa bajunya basah tapi basah karena air mata nya Miku.

"Kau kenapa nangis lagi?"tanya Kaito. "Tidak karena senang aja bisa sama Kaito berduaan disini"kata Miku.

"Yosh, sudah selesai aku sudah puas memelukmu Kaito. Kalau begitu aku mau pergi ya, Jaa!"kata Miku lalu meninggalkan Kaito. Dari kejauhan Kaito megucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Miku.

Mari kita ke bagian Miku

Terlihat Miku hanya berjalan sedikit lalu melihat Kaito dari kejauhan yang sudah meninggalkan taman. Akhirnya Miku makin menangis lagi. Iya, Miku merasa sedih sangat sedih sekali betapa cintanya dia sama Kaito. Dan Miku sangat bahagia sekali saat Kaito melamar nya tempo hari yang lalu.

Tapi sayangnya ada hambatan, yan jelas hambatannya yang tau Cuma Miku, Tuhan dan Author. Karena Author yang punya cerita(Len: BUKK *NONJOK AUTHOR)

Oke yang tadi skip aja yang jelas Miku ada alasan kenapa di gak mau terima lamaran Kaito.

* * *

Hari ke-6

Yap, hari ini. Hari yang Kaito tunggu. Memang gak seminggu Cuma seminggu kurang Miku kasih syarat. Dan hebatnya hari ini dia pengen lamar Miku di cafe yang mereka sering makan nanti. Hahaha, Kaito gak sabar.

Saat menuju kelas Miku, Kaito tidak melihat sosok gadis tosca twintails itu, padahal hari ini janjian kan? Aku gak mau bahas janjinya. Karena kalian sudah tau kan janjinya apa? Kalo yang tidak tau baca ulang aja (Minta di tabok reader)

Kaito melihat Len, Rin dan Luka panik, padahal baru saja mau masuk ke kelas Musik, langsung saja buru-buru "Rin, kalian kenapa seperti terlihat panik?"tanya Kaito. "Tidak apa-apa Kaito nii-chan! Tadi aku sudah izin kok sama dosen. Aku ingin pergi dulu sama Len dan Luka, nanti aku kabarin jaa!"panik Rin sambil tergesa-gesa lalu berlari sama Len dan Luka.

"AYO!"seru Luka langsung nyabet tangan Rin dan Len lalu berlari sekuat tenaga "HEY! MIKU DIMANA!?"teriak Kaito.

Dan Kaito semakin bingung. Apa yang di maksudnya kabarin? Emang hubungan masalah nya mereka dan Kaito apa? Tidak ada kan? Lagipula mereka juga gak jelasin kenapa mereka panik begitu.

Akhirnya Kaito pergi ke kelas Seni nya dan melupakan semua kejadian aneh akhir-akhir ini. Tapi dia mempunyai perasaan tak enak.

"Hey Kaito"panggil sahabatnya Gakupo."Hoy ya Gakupo, napa?"jawab Kaito lemes. "Napa lo lemes banget sih bro?"tanya Gakupo dengan gaya sok cool nya itu. "Alah lu biasanya kaya banci gayanya sekarang manggil bra (?) bro bra(?) bro"ledek Kaito

"Wah nyari ribut nih lu. Eh, tumben gak bareng Miku?"tanya Gakupo bingung. "Gak tau tadi sih gue liat di kelas gak ada, padahal sih hari ini janjian ke cafe. Tapi gua yakin. Mungkin dia terlambat"jawab Kaito dengan yakin alias pede.

"Ohh gitu udah lu bareng gua aja, kita kan harus menikmati masa muda kita Kai. Jangan pacaran mulu"kata Gakupo. "Yee, gua sama Miku pengen ke jenjang yang lebih dari pacaran! Makanya hari ini gua bingung napa dia gak masuk!"ngotot Kaito.

"OOO KOTAK! Oke lah kalo itu mau lo"kata Gakupo

"Eh sebelumnya gua mau ngomong nih~ tadi malam gua lagi ngestalk teel twitter tiba-tiba Miku ngetweet 'Thanks for anything guys! I love you soo much! I'll never forget you all! And my besties! Rin, Miku, Luka! Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Dan Kaito my lovely superhero Thanks for anything you gave to me like passion, laugh, love or anything! THANKS!' gitu"kata Gakupo.

"Hah Miku kenapa?"bingung Kaito. "Entahlah, yaudah ya"kata Gakupo lalu pergi ninggalin Kaito gitu aja. "_Miku kenapa ya? Tweet nya aneh banget sih"_bingung Kaito di dalam hati

* * *

Malamnya Kaito menelpon Miku? Tidak di angkat. Sms? Tidak di balas.

Kaito akhirnya memutuskan untuk ketemu sama Miku di rumah nya Miku

Saat berjalan menuju pintu rumah Miku sebelumnya pasti harus mengetuk kan?

Yap saat membuka dia melihat Mama nya Miku dengan mata yang sembab dan memakai baju hitam. "Malam tante. Miku nya ada?"tanya Kaito. "Itu"mamanya membuka lebar pintunya dan apa yang Kaito lihat?

Sebuah peti mati berwarna putih dan di depannya ada foto Miku.

Sungguh Kaito tidak percaya

Dia melihat Rin, Len dan Luka yang sangat terpukul.

Dan teman-teman kelasnya Miku...

Kaito segera menuju peti putih itu dan ia lihat Miku bukan seperti orang yang mati. Tapi tertidur, cantik... cantik sekali.. dengan pipi yang sangat halus dengan blush on pink yang membuat Miku seperti sedang nge-blush. Miku pergi dengan tersenyum.

"MIKU..."

"MIKUU T-TIDAK..."

"Tidak?! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! MIKUUU!"teriak Kaito. "Enggak Miku! Bangun MIKU!"teriak Kaito. "Kau kan janji hari ini ingin ku lamar hidup dan mati bersamaku! Miku kumohon bangun! MIKUUU! ENGGAK MUNGKIN TANTE NGGAK MUNGKIN!"teriak Kaito sambil menangis. Betapa sakit hatinya Kaito, sakit... sangat sakit... dia kecewa kenapa ini harus terjadi.

"Maafkan tante ya Kaito karena gak bilang sama kamu soal ini. Miku gak mau kamu sedih kata Miku biar kamu tahu sendiri. Rin Len dan Luka memang sudah tau penyakit Miku ini. Penyakit nya langka dan belum di ketahui"kata mama nya Miku.

"Tante ini gak mungkin tante, saya pengen lamar Miku kemarin tapi di tolak, ternyata karena ini?!"tanya Kaito sambil menangis. "Iya, Miku juga cerita sama tante bahwa kamu melamar dia dan dia menolak nya memberi kamu waktu 1 minggu untuk diemin dia. Karena kata dokter umurnya dia sisa 1 minggu lagi. Dia gak mau kamu kecewa. Tapi tetap saja kan Miku dekat dan ngobrol sama kamu? Karena dia gak bisa jika gak ngobrol sama kamu. Dan waktu itu Miku bilang kamu cemburu sama Len kamu salah paham, dia dan Len hanya sahabat saja tidak lebih dari itu. Dan dia juga curhat sama tante sebelum dia pergi nanti dia ingin membelikan novel yang Miku kasih itu ke kamu. Dan ingat saat Miku manja sama kamu kemarin?"jelas mamanya Miku lalu di akhiri dengan pertanyaan.

"Iya tante, hiks"kata Kaito, singkat. "Iya, itu pelukan dan ciuman terakhir kamu dan Miku. Makanya Miku manja sekali kan? Dan Kaito. Arigatou atas semuanya karena kamu yang buat Miku bertahan dan kuat untuk hidup. Dia semangat hidup karena ada kamu semuanya karena kamu dan ini surat yang di titip Miku-chan ke kamu"kata mamanya dan memberikan surat nya Miku yang di titip ke mamanya

_Dear Kaito ku yang ku sayang! :3_

_Hey, terima kasih atas 3 tahun yang kita jalani bareng-bareng ini. Gomen soal aku ngasih kamu syarat-syarat yang 1 minggu itu. Aku Cuma gak mau kamu kecewa sama kepergianku ini. Aku pengen kamu terus berjuang hidup meski gak ada aku. Ohya, kamu itu adalah 1 hal yang udah ngajarin aku arti hidup, cinta, kasih sayang, semangat dan segalanya. Kamu itu segalanya dalam hidupku. _

_Ohya soal kissu yang kemarin. Itu first kiss ku ya! Terimakasih banyak Kaito-kun! _

_Watashi wa aishiteru Kaito Shion..._

_From your love,_

_Hatsune Miku_

Satu tetes, dua tetes dan tiga tetes mungkin lebih langsung membanjiri wajah Kaito.

"Iya Miku, aku janji. Aku akan berjuang hidup meski gak ada kamu"kata Kaito yang menangis lalu Kaito tersenyum.

-THE END-

**GYAHH! TERIMA KASIH PARA READER YANG UDAH MAU BACA FIC GAJE DAN ABAL INI. KALO ADA TYPO TOLONG DI REVIEW YA BIAR AKU MAU BENERIN LAGI U,U HEHEHE! COVER IMAGE ISN'T MINE, I FIND IT AT GOOGLE AND I FORGET WHAT THAT URL.-. *inggris acakacak***

**Kata terakhir,**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
